King Bomb (Final Fantasy XII)
The King Bomb is an optional boss in Final Fantasy XII. At the time the party is to go to Archades, they must go through Salikawood. A fork in the road leads to the dead areas of Nabradia and a craftsmoogle warns the area ahead is infested with Bombs. King Bomb is a somewhat unique boss as the player can escape anytime. It is also fought in the International Zodiac Job System trial mode at stage 21 along with three regular Bombs. Bestiary Entry :Genus: Boss :Classification: Ancient Bomb Page 1: Observations Battle During the battle, it is possible to leave the Grand Bower, but only in the direction of the Gate Crystal. To gain access in the other direction, to the Necrohol of Nabudis, the boss must be defeated. During the battle, the boss will call to his aid up to three other Bombs, which it will replace if they are destroyed. After King Bomb's health has been significantly depleted, it will retreat and cast Renew. After casting Renew on itself twice, King Bomb may cast Chain Magick on itself and spam Fira one after the other with no casting time. While staying alive during this point is challenging, it will soon run out of MP and be forced to revert to using physical attacks. At this point it will be unable to Renew itself, as that costs MP. King Bomb can cast Renew even when silenced. King Bomb is vulnerable to Immobilize and Silence and if afflicted with both and it attempts to attack a party member outside of its physical attack range, it will idle until the target moves into range. This opens it up to a beating from other party members until its HP is fully depleted. King Bomb is weak against Water. Strategy The player should be ready to heal party members afflicted with the Oil status, as King Bomb's attacks are Fire-elemental. Summoning Belias to absorb his fire attacks is a good tactic, as Espers always draw enemies' attacks, but Belias must not be allowed to use his final attack, as it will heal King Bomb. This can be avoided by quickly finishing off the King Bomb or dismissing Belias prior to the last ten seconds of his summon. The player can buy the Six-fluted Pole in Mosphoran Highwaste that has affinity with Water, making Water-elemental attacks deal more damage; the player can then equip the pole to a mage-type character. The player might also have acquired the Aqua Shot for a gun. King Bomb is greatly affected by the Nihopalaoa/Remedy combo. With all the Remedy Lores, one Remedy will inflict Disease, Slow, Immobilize, Oil, Silence, and Sap turning this somewhat challenging boss into a pushover. The last part of his health should be removed quickly, such as with Quickenings. Other Appearance ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings King Bomb returned in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as an optional boss during the side mission: ''Mission 76: Restoring Honor. Comparatively, it is way more difficult to defeat in Revenant Wings. Gallery Related Enemies *Bomb *Balloon *Purobolos *Grenade *Mom Bomb *Bombshell (Rare) *Pineapple (Rare) *Megabomb (Rare) *Matriarch Bomb (Rare) it:Re Piros (Final Fantasy XII) de:Königsbomber (FFXII) Category:Final Fantasy XII Bosses